A vehicular turn signal switch device is arranged such that by turning a steering wheel back into a turn signal cancellation direction, a cancellation pin is returned to its neutral position via a cancellation cam. Such a turn signal switch device is known from, for example, Patent Literature 1.
The turn signal switch device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is comprised of a stationary member positioned in the vicinity of a steering shaft, a switch-mounted movable disk swingably supported on the stationary member, an operation lever for operating the movable disk, and a cancellation mechanism. The cancellation mechanism includes a cancellation cam rotatable in association with rotation of the steering shaft, and a cancellation pin supported by the stationary member and the movable disk. The cancellation pin is urged by a return spring in the form of a flat or leaf spring in a direction toward the cancellation cam.
The cancellation pin further includes a first shaft supported by a guide groove of the stationary member, and a second shaft supported by a cam groove of the movable disk. The guide groove is elongated in a direction toward the cancellation pin and guidedly supports the first shaft such that the cancellation pin is swingable and movable back and forth relative to the cancellation cam. The cam groove guidedly supports the second shaft such that the cancellation pin is shifted relative to the cancellation cam when the movable disk swung.
When the movable disk is swing-operated by the operation lever in a left-turn direction or a right-turn direction, the cancellation cam is shifted or displaced into a rotational track of the cancellation cam while being guided to the guide groove and the cam groove. At this time, the first shaft is urged by the leaf spring and shifted to a groove end, closer to the cancellation cam, of the guide groove. When the steering wheel is turned in the turn signal direction, the cancellation pin is pushed by the cancellation cam and oscillates and retreats slightly (makes an idle movement). Thereafter, by the urging force of the leaf spring, the cancellation pin is again shifted and comes back into the rotational track of the cancellation cam. At this time, by the urging force, the first shaft dashingly hits or collides with a groove end, closer to the cancellation pin, of the guide groove, thus producing hitting sounds. When hitting sounds are produced each time an idle movement is made, the sounds become noises that bar improvement of cabin habitability.